


La libreta roja

by Estrella_nocturna



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrella_nocturna/pseuds/Estrella_nocturna
Summary: Inui tiene entre sus libretas una roja, y sus compañeros desean saber por que el color inusual ¿acaso esconde algo allí?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es el segundo trabajo que subo aquí, de momento no lo he subido en otro sitio, pero ya luego lo subiré a mis otras cuentas, es muy cortito, pero espero lo disfruten, ya saben que prince of tennis no me pertenece.

Cuando ellos llegaron Ryoma ya estaba saliendo del cuarto del club, al ingresar vieron a Inui escribiendo algo, lo que no sería nada raro de no ser por un pequeño detalle: la libreta era roja, cosa que notó el tensai.

–Saa Inui, jamás había visto que usaras libretas rojas ¿Qué tienes ahí?

–Información personal –. Ni siquiera levantó la vista, siguió escribiendo.

– ¿Del equipo? –Interrogó Momo.

–No, de una sola persona.

– ¿En serio? Di, di ¿de quién?

–No lo haré, hay un 89% de que no quiera que se enteren –, respondió mientras cerraba la libreta, para luego guardarla en su bolsa.

–Entonces ese alguien sabe que escribes de él ahí, eso nos descarta a todos nosotros –razonó Momo.

–Sí, a menos que esté fingiendo y a pesar de saber no diga nada –agregó Eiji.

–Yo lo dudo –comentó Kawamura –, aunque supongo que hay la probabilidad.

–Y ¿Qué tipo de datos?

–Ya lo dije: personales –y salió del cuarto. Luego de un momento alguien hizo la sugerencia que de hecho casi todos estaban pensando.

–¿Por qué no lo seguimos? Digo, la práctica ya ha acabado.

–¡Debemos cambiarnos rápido! –eso hicieron.

Por suerte para ellos el analista de datos se había quedado a platicar con la entrenadora, lo observaron desde un escondite seguro -unos arbustos-, si el brillo maligno de los lentes de Inui y la cara de asco de Sumire-sensei eran indicadores de algo, entonces probablemente la “plática” era sobre algún nuevo jugo que preferirían no conocer, excepto Fuji. Cuando se empezó a alejar notaron que no iba directo a la salida, se dirigía a un árbol, acostado en su sombra estaba el novato, no pudieron oír lo que decían pero sí ver que lo sacudió, el menor se paró y se fueron tomados de la mano, eso era raro, así que con cuidado fueron tras ellos, los vieron ir por calles poco concurridas hasta llegar a un parque, una vez ahí, se sentaron en una banca y el ojidorado se recargó en el mayor, parecieron hablar un poco, tras unos momentos se besaron y ahí fue donde volvió a salir a la luz la extraña libreta roja, en que algunos datos fueron anotados a gran velocidad, de hecho anotaba mucho en ella.

–Saa, así que eso era, esos datos personales, me gustaría verlo.

–Nee, Fujiko no creo que sea buena idea.

–¿Acaso no te da curiosidad saber qué tan bien besa Echizen?

–Pues sí, pero aun así yo no sé si…

–¿Qué tan lejos creen que hayan llegado? –al oír a Momo todos se quedaron en silencio tratando de imaginar.

–Pues yo diría que no mucho, pero han ocultado su relación y no podemos saber cuánto tiempo lleven saliendo.

–Tienes toda la razón.

–¿Cómo habrán empezado?

–¿Eh?

–Bueno ¿Quién habrá empezado, Inui o Echizen? –Mientras contemplaban al par esas dudas revoloteaban por su mente. Tras seguirles todo el día acabando en casa del menor a la que ambos ingresaron, esas interrogantes siguieron ahí, pero quizá consiguieran más tarde que alguno de los dos confesara, quien sabe.

En la habitación de Ryoma.

–Nee, Sadaharu –llamó mientras pasaba una mano distraídamente por el sedoso pelaje de Karupin

– ¿Hai?

– ¿Qué opinas de mi familia?

–Son simpáticos

–Oh ¿en serio? –detuvo el acariciar –¿Aun mi papá?

–Bueno, es algo –se ajustó los lentes, buscaba la palabra adecuada –burlón pero no es algo tan malo.

–Sí, supongo que podría ser peor, aun te falta conocer a mi hermano, pero no está en Japón, que bueno que no se tomaron a mal la noticia –no se sorprendió cuando al voltear a verlo éste escribía frenéticamente en su flamante libreta roja. Se rió un poco, así era él y así lo amaba, aunque a veces sentía que exageraba en su afán de recolectar datos.

Verlo hacer sus anotaciones en su nuevo cuaderno le hizo recordar cómo fue que ahora sus datos iban en un color distinto sólo por un simple comentario. Sólo le había dicho “¿Cómo sabes cuál es la mía? Todas las libretas son iguales” y su pareja entendió que se había enojado, y para que viera que él no era igual al resto, que era diferente, había conseguido esa libreta que ahora contenía datos en verdad íntimos, se sonrojó al recordar, una mano en su hombro y una voz lo sacaron de su mundo.

– ¿En qué piensas?

–Bueno en, toda la clase de datos que hay ahí –el mayor arqueó una ceja y tras unos segundos soltó un leve

–Oh, eso

–Sí, eso –sonrió al oír la notoriamente apenada voz de su novio, lo abrazó y besó en la frente, a un lado de ellos descansaba la libreta contenedora de tales secretos.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, como dije es corto, y de una pareja inusual, por alguna razón me gustan ese tipo de parejas.  
> "A las estrellas se les piden deseos, a mí sólo se me dejan reviews"


End file.
